


Everything Comes Back to You

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, they're in the ice age this time!, uh time travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: set right after the season 3 finale, Ray and Nora are helping the Legends on a mission when Nora's timestone accidentally transports them on a mission of their on- to the waverider a year prior.
Relationships: Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer
Kudos: 8





	Everything Comes Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! ik it's been like a million years since i've posted but i found this in my drafts from a few years ago and decided it was too cute not to post. keep in mind that this was written before season 4 aired so there might be a continuity error or two, but nothing too big lol.

"Ray, take it!" Nora yelled, tossing him her timsetone. 

The ice age may not have been an  _ ideal _ spot to end up on a mission, but when mutated yetis started wreaking havoc 2.4 million years into the past, the Legends figured they could make do in a pinch.

Between Nora technically being a bureau fugitive and the legends struggling to fight a mysterious snow creature, things had turned... chaotic, and Nora had made a split-second decision when the monster of the week had made a move to take the last thing she had left of her father. She catapulted it into the air with one hand, praying that it would miraculously land somewhere safe.

Much to her luck, Ray made a diving catch and grasped the timestone 

"Huh, I guess those years of little-league paid off." He remarked before Nora became free from the monster's grasp and fell backwards onto Ray.

Before either of them could register what happened, there was a flash of light and suddenly they were... on the Waverider?

"Where the hell are we?" Nora asked, steadying herself on the main console.

Ray looked around. His surroundings were familiar, but something felt off. 

"The Waverider."

"That doesn't make sense, how did we get here?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly "We could have blacked out and been moved here without knowing, or maybe the timestone transported us here."

“That’s not how it works,” reminded Nora, “It can’t just move us from place to place, the stone isn’t a time courier.”

Just then, Rip emerged from the captain's office.

"Rip? What the hell are you doing here?" Asked Ray, instinctively moving to cover Nora.

"I could ask you the same thing, Dr. Palmer." he replied "Aren't you supposed to be out in the Wild West with the others?"

“I- what?” he stammered.

Just then, Sara, Jax, and Martin walked onto the ship, Rory trailing behind them.

“Well boys, I have to say that went pretty well.” said Sara, tossing her hat up into the air.

“You started a  _ bar fight _ .” reminded Martin.

Sara shrugged nonchalantly and Ray looked around. He was on the Waverider, but not the Waverider he and Nora knew of.

“Hey, Ray, didn’t I just see you out there playing sheriff or something.” asked Jax, turning the group's attention to a bewildered Ray and Nora.

“Yes…” Ray answered apprehensively, not sure where he was and even  _ more  _ unsure as to whether or not his best move was to tell the truth.

Sara seemed to ease his decision by changing the subject “Hey,” she said, looking past Ray to face Nora “Can we help you?”

Rip turned around “Care to tell us who your friend is, Dr. Palmer?”

Gideon chimed in from above “According to my analysis, Doctor Palmer's companion is Nora Darhk.”

Sara's expression turned from infatuated to infuriated and she quickly whipped a knife out from her back pocket.

“Nora  _ who?” _

Ray put one arm protectively around Nora and one other towards his future captain “She’s Nora Darhk, daughter of  _ that _ Darhk, but before you do anything please let me explain.”

“I'm listening.” said Sara, tightening her grip on the handle of her weapon.

Ray opened his mouth but before he could get a word in, he was interrupted by an all-to-familiar voice coming from the entrance to the bridge.

“Howdy everyone, there's  _ officially  _ a new sheriff in town.”

Everyone turned to look behind them where Ray, well,  _ past  _ Ray had entered from the cargo bay.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw himself. 

Past Ray turned around and covered his eyes “What am  _ I  _ doing here?”

Rip pulled out a gun from his holster and pointed it towards Ray and Nora “I could ask the same question.”

“We got displaced in time,” Ray explained, holding up Nora’s timestone, “it looks like you all are about a year and a half  _ behind _ our timeline, which would explain… all of this. Nora and I just need to get back to the current version of the Waverider and things will be fine.”

“Hold on,” said Sara, pointing to the object that was still in Ray’s hand “is that a timestone? As in, Damien Darhk’s timestone?”

Ray nodded “Yeah, like I said, Nora’s-”

Sara lurched forward, cutting him off.

Ray had forgotten just how fragile and vengeance-ridden Sara had been at this point in time and a part of him felt guilty for making this harder on her. After all, this version of Sara had just found out about Laurel and well… he couldn’t blame her for seeking revenge before answers.

The timestone rolled out of Ray’s hands and onto the floor where Nora dove to catch it.

Sara let go of her hold on Ray and he stumbled into Nora, causing another flash of light before they were somewhere else entirely.

“What happened?” asked Ray, rubbing his elbow where he had been impacted.

“We must have time-jumped again, but where?”

Ray took a look around him. It was dark and cold and he couldn’t see five feet in front of him.

“I don’t know.” he replied, letting out a breath.

The two of them stood in silence for a while, staying close because they really had no way of knowing how much space they had to move around, or what even  _ was  _ around them.

It wasn’t until Ray felt Nora shaking against him that he spoke up “Are you okay?’

Nora sucked in a sharp breath “Yeah, I’m alright, it’s just really  _ fucking _ cold in here if you haven’t noticed.”

Ray hadn’t noticed, truthfully. There were much bigger thoughts in his head than the temperature. Nevertheless, he pulled off his black bomber jacket and handed it to Nora.

Normally, she’d protest, but Nora really  _ was _ cold and even though she couldn’t see anything, she could feel Ray’s concerned gaze on her, so she mumbled a quick “thanks” and put the jacket on.

That seemed to be what broke the ice between them because soon afterwards, Nora let herself lean into Ray and the two of them stood like that for a while, under the guise of keeping each other warm, because any other reason for their newfound proximity would be ridiculous. Or would it?

They had lost track of time when a mechanical whirring echoed through the room and a door opened, illuminating what Ray had just now come to realize was the cargo bay.

Sara walked through, hauling the rest of the team behind her.

She gave Ray and Nora a questioning and intrigued look “Where were you two while Rory was getting his ass kicked by a Yeti?”

Zari raised an eyebrow and grinned, eying Nora in Ray’s jacket “Yeah, where  _ were _ you two?”

Ray shot Zari a look that said  _ very funny _ before turning to face Sara 

“We got time displaced to a version of the Waverider from two years ago and you kind of tried to kill us but then we escaped and ended up here.”, he blurted out.

Sara’s expression went from confused to concerned “Did you interact with your past self?”

“Yes, but-” before Ray could explain, Gideon cut him off.

“Not to worry Captain, Dr. Palmer’s past self saw to it that the team promptly had their memories wiped and there were no disastrous effects from the time jump.”

Sara shrugged, satisfied, before walking into the ship and off to her room, the rest of the Legends doing the same.

Nora turned to Ray and shrugged off the jacket he gave her, handing it back to him. 

“Thanks for being there.”

“I didn’t really have a choice.” Ray said, laughing lightly.

“Yeah, but if I had to get stuck in the past with anyone, I’d want it to be you.”

Nora stood up on her toes and placed a gentle kiss to Ray’s cheek.

“But if you tell anyone I said that, I’ll deny it and you’ll be dead to me.” The threat was empty and Nora even flashed the tiniest of smiles before she walked away leaving Ray stunned.

Ray looked down at his jacket and smiled.

He may have denied it before, but he was  _ definitely _ what Zari would call “whipped”.


End file.
